


Mootopia

by doctorpluto



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cows, F/F, F/M, Latex, Other, Transformation, Weird, bimbo, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorpluto/pseuds/doctorpluto
Summary: A commission, this one was for a good friend. I don't intend to make zootopia stories a regular thing for me, but this was pretty fun to write. And it gave me an excuse to re-watch Zootopia.I don't blame you if you want to skip over this one.





	

The squad car was pulled up in one of the seedier parts of downtown. On the side of a neglected apartment building hung a wanted poster bearing the likeness of a dark horse, smiling at the camera with one eye closed. The beat was slow for the day, the kind of slow that almost made Judy nostalgic for the Bellwether incident. Nick was at the wheel, idly tapping his claws on the dash listening to the radio while she sipped her carrot shake. 

Then Nick tapped her on the shoulder, pointing in the direction of a back alley with a gathering of rather… underdressed bovines. The way the car was parked kept most of the herd obscured from their view, but he could see just enough that something wasn’t quite right.  
“Wonder what’s up over there?” His voice was bemused, with just a hint of concern; he knew how seriously Judy took the job.

“Indecent exposure at least,” Judy said, her nose wiggling disapprovingly, “I’m going to go over, break it up and maybe see if anything else is up.”

Nick looked over at her with arched brows, turning the radio down a bit. “Just you? They’re pretty big gals, Hopps.”

Hopps had already opened the door and waved her walky-talky at the fox to reassure him. “I’ll call if something’s up. "

Hopps approached the cows with the most authoritative swagger her short rabbit build could muster. “Alright ladies, what’s going on over here?” Judy’s demeanor cracked when she noticed that the cow ladies had an odd sort of sheen to their fur, like plastic. They even had a curious oily smell about them. 

“Ugh…” One of the cows, a curvy young heifer wearing only a shell necklace turned to face the rabbit. “The cops are here or whatever.” She spoke with a valley girl accent and from the slightly-vacant expression on her friends’ faces Judy could tell she wasn’t exactly dealing with Zootopia’s greatest criminal minds. The cows were the same color, glossy white with shiny black spots. They wore ribbons on their tails, which swished back and forth playfully.

“Betsy you should like, tell her to go back to eating bamboo or whatever…” chimed in a slightly more heavyset cow, hiking up a denim skirt that did very little to conceal her curvy, shiny frame. She wore a pink bow on her tail, tied in a rather messy single knot.

“That’s pandas, Rose” The third cow said with a laugh. “Gosh you’re such a ditz.” The three continued for a while, mooing and arguing amongst themselves while Judy wrote them up. She was part of the way through the citation when she noticed the trio looking at her with hungry expressions on their dim faces. The cow in the denim skirt and her friend, who wore a bright blue hoodie left unzipped and baring her chest and udder advanced on her surprisingly quickly, their hooves making a peculiar squeaking noise on the blacktop.  
“Can I like, do the thing Maribel?” The cow in the hoodie said, doing an excited hop up and down sending her impressive endowments into a bouncing fit.  
“God, Betsy. You get like, too excited sometimes,” the tallest of the three cows smirked. She wore a lime green pair of bike shorts that left nothing of her ample rump to the imagination. Judy noticed that the three bovines had the smell of lust hanging over them, like she had interrupted them just as they were about to get really intimate with each other. The thought was unnerving to Judy, but she also couldn’t help but smirk a bit. She didn’t expect to be busting the perverts of the city, but anything beat traffic duty.  
“But yeah, we can totally do the thing with this bunny.” One of the cows said.

And then they crowded her, with alarming speed one of the cows grabbed Judy by the arms and hoisted her up. Even through her shirt, she could feel something wet on the cow’s hooves. She turned her head to the side, kicking at the other two approaching her and saw streams of shiny, cow-print goo on her uniform, spreading over her arms out from where the cow was touching her. It felt cool, but not cold on her. The stuff had the consistency of fresh paint as it soaked into her uniform top, saturating the police blue with white and black cow print. 

The smell was a strange medley of fresh rubber, cheap perfume, grass, and dairy. These scents did not meld together, but rather hung in the air around the cows in layers, each one distinct and strong enough to make the rabbit officer’s nose itch. Judy could feel the liquid rubber eating through her shirt in big uneven holes. This realization fired her nerves, and she kicked and struggled in their grasp with renewed ferocity while they held fast to her arms, giggling all the while.

She called for Nick, or at least tried to, before one of the cows clasped her hoof hand over her mouth. There was the strong taste of milk and rubber, then the feeling of it going down her throat. Whatever caustic chemical they were covered in, it was inside her now. She could feel it running down her throat, coating the sides in a thin greasy layer of the material. It was enough to make her gag, but none of it came back up. Seconds later, she could feel her chest and belly tingle as if an electric current was being put through her dainty little body.

Judy’s first thought was that she had been poisoned. She grabbed for the walkie-talkie on her belt only for one of the cows to snatch it out of her grip with frightening ease. The cows laughed amongst themselves and one of them waggled a hoof finger mockingly at her.  
They let her down, and Judy crawled forward a bit coughing and gagging. It stuck in the back of her throat and the taste, the taste was making her dizzy, and the liquid rubber left a thin film on her tongue that kept the milky, rubbery taste printed firmly on every taste bud. She could even feel it on her teeth, blunting her front teeth into flat shapes meant for chewing grass. She didn’t know if it was the rubber on her or something else, but her mind reeled around like a kite lost in the breeze. Judy tried to focus and it felt like her mind was full of soup.  
Judy scolded herself for letting her guard down, for letting three quite plainly ditzy cows ambush her… but when she saw the shiny white and black rubber flowing down her now-mostly dissolved top and slicking over her gray fur it made it hard to think of a way out of the situation. It was already working down to her waist and her arms were covered to the wrist, her chest felt heavier with every breast as it pulled out, out with every breath. 

She ran as her bunny instincts instructed, but there was something wrong, her legs felt wrong, her feet felt wrong. And so she stumbled for a few steps with the patrol car oh so painfully close. She could it feel it on her legs spreading down, down. It was eating through her clothes, her fur. When it reached her paws, it bound two of her fingers together. Her knuckles popped and groaned like an old door as her delicate little paws became thick, clumsy three-digit hoof hands.  
“I think she likes it.” One of the cows joked, watching Officer Hopps double over moaning and panting as the rubber on her stomach turned a warm pink and filled out into an udder, becoming heavier and fuller with each passing moment. She could hear it sloshing with every step as she made another break for the car, her strong, agile rabbit legs stumbling as they melded into clumsier, thicker shapes .  
Her whole body swelled out, going from lithe to curvy to just plain fat. Judy’s body had become cumbersome in its curviness, her agility was gone. She dropped to her knees and let out a unwelcome, reflexive moooooooo.

Judy couldn’t even feel her own fur under the rubber anymore. She reached for her can of mace, only for her slippery, squeaky black rubber hooves to fumble and drop it, sending it clattering down a storm drain.  
Her feet shifted, black hooves crawling down over her toes, she was a little more coordinated in her stride as she got used to her newer, thicker body, but the udder sloshed and moved with every step in a way that was just so distracting, so lewd. It felt almost a little good but Judy had to think of a way to get out of this so she could…  
What was she doing again? Police stuff? Indecent exposition? The rubber was creeping into her ears, she felt sticky and warm and gooey inside her head, her thoughts slowing down. She was already forgetting things, like what she had for breakfast, the lyrics to songs.

She was reminded of the whole night howler thing before that, too started to blur into vague color and sound. She looked down at a discarded magazine and some of the words were…unfamiliar, like the meanings kept eluding her clouded mind as her scope of knowledge narrowed and grew ever more shallow. Her mind wandered from the police work, at least she thought she was here on police work, and it lingered on the feel of her new udder, how curvy and shiny she was and why did she have to wear clothes all the time she was a sexy cow…

Bunny, she was a bunny. She looked over her citation book laying in the dust and grabbed it. This would help jog her memory, get her back… to thinking right and stuff. “Focus Judy…” She whispered to herself as her now-coated ears drooped down, with a cute little pair of stub horns painlessly erupting from her shiny spotted head. She tapped one of the horns and giggled as she flipped through the citations. This had to work, please for Nick’s sake it had to work.  
She looked over the words and to her horror she didn’t really know what they meant. Every time she forced herself to pay attention, to focus she felt herself getting bored. The police jargon simply refused to stick in her gummed up little cow brain.

No, she was a bunny. Her parents were carrot farmers; she was the first rabbit on the… cop team. What was the word she was looking for? Stupid cow, she scolded herself… Nick was right; I’m just a dumb cow.  
But… that…that wasn’t, like right and stuff. She was a cow. No, she was a cow and not a bunny. Her thoughts bounced around her emptying head, tangling with each other and all Judy could think about is how these stupid, sexy cows tricked one of Zootopia’s finest cops it’s like Nick always said “It’s called a Holstein, sweetheart.’ But… nope that wasn’t quite right, nothing was quite right at least she didn’t think so.

She looked down at her ample bosom, her cushy udder and swayed her hips, giggling as it sloshed with contagious fun milk. She was short, but she was a hot cow. Just like Betsy said she was. Which one was Betsy? She looked over the three other cows and somehow knew even with her diminished brain that the one in the hoodie was Betsy. Then her mind flashed over to that fox with the tacky shirt. What was his name again? Nigel? Brer…Fox…with the… little elephant baby? Pawpsicles?  
“Oh Judy! We were like, just about to start without you or something?” Betsy giggled, nuzzling the newly minted herd member. “Wanna make out or something?”And Judy smiled; her little brain pleasantly numb. She felt good, and looked so hot. Why was she worried about the stuff before?

“Totally.” Judy said with a dopey grin. And Betsy stepped forward, shedding her hoodie and pulling Judy into a tight embrace, their blunt muzzles coming together in a clumsy, wet kiss. Their tongues met and danced as the bigger cow gave Judy’s shiny new udder a playful little squeeze, sending an electric flash of pleasure up the former rabbit’s back as a little bit of rubbery milk trickled out, staining the pavement. One of the other cows came up and knelt in front of Judy as Betsy broke the kiss off. She licked the udder once, twice before putting her mouth on one of the teats. As she started to suckle, Betsy and the third cow watched and laughed, Judy’s eyes rolled back and she grabbed the drinking cow’s ears. It was a kind of pleasure Judy had never felt before, it was release and bonding, and two different kinds of sexual gratification at once in a big wonderful cacophony. 

“Gosh Rose, could you like save some for the rest of us?” Maribel, the tallest cow said with a giggle. Judy felt the cows’ happiness flow into her, because they were enjoying it, so did she. Judy’s thoughts were no longer her own but rather a consensus of her new herd. They were happy and so was she, they were horny and so was she. It was quite liberating, though Judy no longer quite understood what ‘liberating’ meant. To just relax and go with the herd, let go all those worries, thoughts… Judy’s already muddled thoughts were interrupted by Betsy fingering her moist, needy slit from behind. The former cop found herself bucking and grinding against her lover’s hand as her inner folds were explored. Judy mooed lustily, her tail pulling out into a tufted bovine shape, swishing back and forth happily as it pulled out inch by inch. 

Rose and Maribel took turns suckling from Judy’s udder while Betsy continued to prod and tease the former bunny’s now-dripping tunnel. Their broad nostrils tingled with the scent of Judy’s sex, her excitement and gratification. What they lacked in book smarts, the cows made up for in their intuitive understanding of each other’s bodies and emotions. Their arousal, their feelings flowed through each other like an electric current, growing intensity as their new herd member came to know them and her new body intimately. Betsy withdrew her now-soaking paw and pressed her broad muzzle to Judy’s sex, giving it a deep lick with her big, cushy tongue sending Judy into a hyperventilating frenzy.  
“Oh… oh gosh!” Judy squealed. “Is this what it’s like? Being like this?”

“Oh totally, girlfriend!” Betsy moaned, licking even deeper, every movement of her tongue brought Judy to the brink of climax; Maribel went around behind her, lifting her tail and pushing her own tongue into Judy’s tightened pucker. Judy let out another squealing mooo as she felt the cow’s tongue push past her rear passage, It was too much by far. Judy’s ears rolled back in her head, her body going rigid unable to even believe how much fun she was having. With another lick from Betsy, feeling her breath wafting between her lower lips sent Judy over the brink. With a braying yell Judy came messily all over her lover’s face.

She had never felt this good before. Not even with Nate…Ned… that fox guy. Judy paused and pulled away from her lovers, something wasn’t right. With all the excitement she had forgotten something and she racked her tiny cow brain trying to work out what it was.  
“Girls… What was I like, doing before?” Judy said, rubbing one of her stub horns.

“You just quit your job!” Betsy said, planting a little kiss on her new best friend’s cheek, “It was totally boring and stuff, now you can hang out with us!”

Judy blinked, staring dumbly at her. “I had a job?”

“Yeah totally, you were like… a mall cop or something.” Rose said, licking Judy’s neck up and down. “Now you can like, get a good job…”  
“Like a stripper cop!” Betsy added, which elicited a laugh from Judy, a laugh and a feeling of nostalgia that she couldn’t quite understand. Then her memory kicked back into gear. The squad car... She stood up and walked out of the alleyway, excusing herself from her heard. She strode with confidence on her new hooves. She knew now what she had to do.

 

Nick looked at the alley, still no sign of Judy. He had already radioed for backup and caught Clawhauser singing along to a Gazelle song, but it would come soon. It had to, Judy could be in danger. He sighed through his nose, tapping his claws on the dashboard. Maybe this job was turning him into a worrier. It was just Nick’s luck, he thought to himself; that becoming a cop of all things would make him go soft.  
He rolled down the window, poking his head out to look around. If Carrots was in trouble as his gut insisted she was, then he could just imagine what the media would say when they found out he spent the entire time in the car. He sank back in his seat, then undid his seat belt. 

He had just put his paw on the door handle when out of the alley sauntered a short, lop eared cow with a remarkably shiny pelt. She leaned in through the open window of the cruiser just like the gals that walked the seedier parts of the city at night, smiling at the fox like she knew him from somewhere.  
“Hello officer…” She giggled. “Can I like, see your badge?” She had a vacant, lust filled look in her eyes as she reached in and patted his paw. He leaned back and away from her and looked down, watching as black and white spotted rubber slide down his wrist. He let out a rather un-masculine yelp and shook his paw, trying to get the stuff off, then he realized why the cow’s voice was so familiar to him.  
“Carrots? What happened to you?”  
“Silly fox!” The changed rabbit giggled. “My name’s Judy! I met some new friends!” And when Nick heard that, his heart plummeted. He barely even noticed that the black and white rubber was crawling up his arm, melting away the sleeve of his shirt.  
“Oh no… Car… Judy I’m so sorry.” Nick was still leaning away from her, not wanting to catch whatever she had and Judy played with his tie, smiling and licking her lips.  
“Sorry for what mister? I feel great! Do you like my udder?” She had a look in her eye that made the Fox shudder, it was like Judy was there but not all the way, like she was under the influence or just got a bump on the head. It was a happy, energetic look but also dazed, glassed over. 

Almost hollow…

Nick reached for his baton only to see a set of three hoof fingers on his arm where the stuff had gotten on him. Now he was screaming and Judy was giggling like a school girl. She flung the door open and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug that nearly smothered him. It was spreading down his chest, down his waist… burning away his clothing with a chemical hiss.

“It’s a good thing you showed up, officer.” Judy said with a grin. “We needed a big strong bull to breed us good and hard. I bet you’d like that huh?”  
Nick opened his mouth to speak, but only a yelp came out as it reached his manhood, his whole body felt like it was going to burst, his muscles swelled out and out as his lithe vulpine frame transitioned into the big, brutish form of a bull. His bushy tail thinned out, leaving only a jet black tuft of synthetic fur on the end. His paws hardened into big stumpy hooves as his pants ripped and fell off of him. 

He teetered on his new, thick legs like tree trunks until he fell backwards onto the pavement with Judy hopping on top of him. His member turned stark, shiny black under the touch of the rubber, two feet long and rock hard and she was eyeing it hungrily. “What did you do to mmmme?!” He said, his voice taking on a deep bass tone as his neck tightened.

“Well duh, we needed a big strong bull!” Judy said, giggling. God that giggle was giving Nick a headache, her and the shiny dark-gray horns that erupted from his scalp, every inch of length they gained Nick could feel his head getting sticky, like glue was being poured into his brain. It was too late, too late by far for the both of them. All he could do was watch his own body act on its new impulses as he grabbed Judy and held her in place as she speared herself on his organ, taking the full length with absolute ease.  
And so they rutted in the alleyway, as Judy’s new herd watched and cheered them on. When backup would arrive, they would be in for a show.


End file.
